Happy Birthday Tetsuo
by Risa15
Summary: Its just a one chapter story, it pretty random. It's Tetsuo's Birthday and Sayu spends it with him, and they both find out something they would not even believe.....


Sayu stood in front of a store window, her hands in her pockets.  
_This is stupid,_ she thought, shifting on her feet. _I don't even know if he'll like it.. And it's not like it will matter, he'll get showered with presents from his fans..._  
"Hey Sayu!!" Naomi exclaimed, walking out of the store and coming over. "Whatcha doin?"  
"Nothin," she muttered.  
"Well, guess what today is!!" She said, smiling. "It's Tetsu-kun's birthday! He's 16 today! Isn't it exciting?!"  
"Let me find a jar for my bubbling joy," she replied, her voice oozing with sarcasm.  
"The only problem," she continued, ignoring you, "Is that it's so hard to find him a gift!"  
Sayu slid her gaze to Naomi. "Any luck?"  
She sighed and held up a box. "This is the only thing I could think of. It's just some candy and a card. But hey it's the thought that counts!!!! So do you know where he is?"  
Sayu nodded as she walked through the store's door. "Probably at ou-I mean, his home."  
"Thanks, bye!" She said, turning and running off.  
Inside the store, Sayu walked through the aisles to the back. She was in a bakery store, and teenage girls bustled around, no doubt fangirls and trying to find Tetsuo the perfect treat.  
"Can I help you?" A lady behind the counter inquired.  
"Yeah...I ordered a strawberry cake with vanilla icing," she replied. "It's kind of small, for like only one or two people."  
"Alright, I'll look," she said, turning around and looking through a rack of cakes. "So is it for someone special?"  
"Uhm...Yeah." "Ah, here we go," she said, pulling out the cake. "It's blank on the top, do you want me to write something on it?"  
Um, sure," Sayu said, shrugging. "How about...Uh...Just write  
'Happy 16th, Tetsuo'."  
"Sure thing!" She pulled out a tube of icing and wrote the words with precision. After a moment, she was finished, and slid the cake into a box.  
"How much?" Sayu inquired.  
"You know what, it's on me," she replied, with a smile. "I can tell by the way you're acting that this is a first for you."  
"Oh...Uhm, thanks, then," Sayu replied as she handed the boxed cake to you. "Bye."  
"Bye, have a nice day!" She exclaimed as you left the store.  
_Hmph, this is still so stupid,_ she thought as she walked down the street. _He's not gonna care. He'll just throw it away..._  
Sayu turned down the lane of the Kaga compound and stared. Stacks of presents lined the street, all leadsing up to the front door of her and Tetsou's house. Apparently he hadn't bothered to answer the door when fangirls came by, so they left the gifts outside.  
"Oh, I am SO not cleaning that up!" she muttered, stepping over the boxes and bags until she reached the door. She tried to open it, but found teh door locked, so she just rapped her knuckles against the door.  
"Open up, asshole! It's me, not one of your retarded fangirls!" she yelled.  
The door clicked and slid open, and a very irritable Tetsuo stood aside to let her in.  
"Geez, what got you in the ass?" Sayu mumbled, walking in.  
"Shut up," he snapped, shutting the door and locking it again.  
"Lighten up, jerkface, it's your birthday," she retorted.  
"So what. It's just another day of the week," he said, scowling.  
"Well fine then. Here," she said, shoving the box in his hands. "Happy birthday, Tetsuo-Nii-San." she turned before he could reply and walked to the backyard.  
"What the hell..." he mumbled, frowning. He opened the lid of the box and looked down at the small cake, and blinked. _She got me a cake? And a strawberry one, at that..._ He took it out of the box and set it on the table, then opened a kitchen drawer.  
_I knew it was a stupid idea,_ Sayu thought, sitting on the porch. _He didn't care, just like I thought. Figures..._  
"Here."  
She looked up as Tetsuo sat beside her, holding out a paper plate with a fork and a slice of the cake on it. Slightly surprised, she took it and sat it in her lap.  
"How'd you know I like strawberry cake..?" he asled.  
"Lucky guess?" she said simply.  
"Oh. Well..." he stuck his fork in his slice of cake, frowning. "...Thanks."  
Her eyebrows shot up, and as she looked down at her own plate, a small grin flashed across her face. "You're welcome. And really, happy birthday, Tetsuo. Cause if you hadn't come along, who knows-I may have ended up "  
He rolled his eyes. "Forget about it." He studied his cake a moment, before a wide smirk passed his lips. He picked it up with his hands, and before Sayu could blink, he threw it in her face.  
"TETSUUUUUU!!!" she yelled, wiping icing out of her eyes and glaring. "I'm gonna murder you!!!!!!!"  
"Not on my birthday, you won't," he retorted, still smirking.  
With a huff, she grabbed her own slice and shoved it in his face.  
He glared at her. "Since it is my birthday, however, I can kill _you_," he snapped, whacking Sayu over the head with his paper plate.  
"Hey, quit it!" she cried, standing up and holding her arms in front of her as he began to hit her over and over with the plate.  
"No, it's my birthday and I can hit you all I want," he replied.  
"You asshole!!!" she yelled, trying to find her plate and hit him back.  
"Get over it," he said flatly, smacking her right on the nose.  
She glared and grabbed his wrists, so he couldn't hit her anymore.  
"You'll have to let go eventually," he said calmly, smirking.  
_True..._ she thought, frowning. Suddenly, a thought formed in her mind. _I wonder..._  
"What're you thinking?" He asked suspiciously, seeing her devious expression.  
Without a reply, she pressed her mouth against his.  
His eyes shot wide open, startled. _What th-!!!!!..._ He had just started to return the kiss when she pulled away from him.  
"What the hell..." He said, staring.  
She grinned, dropping his wrists and walking into the house. "I'm getting another slice of cake and cleaning the icing out of my hair."  
Tetsuo stood there for a moment, completely confused. "Why the hell did she do that for..." Suddenly it came to him, and he scowled, storming into the house. "You did that just to escape from me hitting you!!!!"  
Sayu stuck her tongue out at him as she used a towel to wipe off the icing from her face. "Yes. And no."  
This confused him all over again. "Then what..."  
She rolled your eyes. "You still don't get it? Boys can be such idiots." she sighed and began to cut another slice of cake.  
"...I don't get it...Hold on. Wait, no. No, that can't...Could it? She can't possibly...like me?" he studdered  
"And why can't I?" she asked quietly, keeping her gaze glued to her cake as she leaned against the counter.  
"You...You've got to be kidding...Not _you_. You, of all people?" He asked.  
"Yes. Me, of all people," she mumbled, stabbing her slice repeatedly with her fork.  
"...Well thank god," he said with a sigh.  
Sayu looked up at Tetsuo, eyebrow arched. "Now I'm confused."  
He shrugged. "I meant...At least I don't like some love-obsessed girl, but a normal one. If you can call yourself normal, that is."  
She blinked. "...Wait, so...So you..?"  
"Hmph, yeah" he said flatly. "And you call _me_ stupid."  
Instead of being insulted by the latter comment, a deep heat rose in her face and painted her cheeks a hot pink. _Oh My God.  
_He smirked as he walked over to get himself a new piece of cake. "I didn't think it was possible for a face to get that pink."  
Her flush darkened. "S-shut up."  
Tetsuo turned around to face her, eyebrows arched. "And why should I? It's my birthday, I can insult you if I want."  
She huffed, the pink still burning in her face. "Spolied brat."  
"Hn. So what." Tetsuo took a step closer to her, the smirk widening. "Is it a problem?"  
Sayu eyes widened. "Y-you're playing w-with my e-e-emotions!"  
"Yeah, you'll get over it won't you?" He leaned forward and pressed his mouth to yours.  
She swallowed a little. Now that she knew he liked her, this was a bit nerve-racking.  
He pulled back, eyebrows still arched.  
"What'd y-you do t-that for?" she stuttered, feeling rediculous.  
Tetsuo turned and began to walk back outside with his cake. "It's my birthday, and I can kiss you if I want."  
Sayu blinked a few times, still dazed, before shaking it off and following him with a grin.

Happy Birthday Tetsuo, indeed.


End file.
